Personal care and sanitizing compositions are often formulated as hydroalcoholic gels. Frequently, these products are provided in dispensers. Dispenser outlets such as nozzles can become clogged or partially blocked overtime, due to the coagulation of gel creating a deposit on the nozzles. The clogged nozzle then causes mis-direction of the product when the dispenser is next used. Instead of dispensing product directly into the user's hand, product shoots from the clogged nozzle in a sideways fashion. Mis-directed product may hit walls, clothing, the floor, and can cause damage to these articles or areas. Therefore there remains a need for hydroalcoholic gel compositions that exhibit a reduced occurrence of clogging of dispenser nozzles.